Femme Arachnid
by ag3901
Summary: A short one shot, this is my take on the Spider MJ thing. May or may not build on the story.


Enjoy

It's been months since Spider-Man went missing following a recent battle with the Sinister Six.

Crime rises due to no hero watching as most big names like the Avengers, X-men, or Fantastic Four are going on world or universe saving missions.

But from Oscorp yet again losing a genetically altered spider, a new Spider-Man, No spider hero will rise.

A red haired woman who wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, red sneakers walked in front of the Oscorp Building, she was pondering about how Spider-Man came out of their with spider powers.

The reason she knew is because she's Spider-Man's girlfriend Mary Jane.

"Peter was bitten by a spider from this facility. With him gone it would be a miracle for someone to step up for him."

Unknown to her the escaped spider came out from a sewer grate and climbed into her pants.

Later she when she was home she felt a pinch on her leg while eating her dinner she as she sat down to watch the news.

"This must be either a big coincidence or a blessing for my pleads."

She soon found it to be a spider biting her, but she saw the Oscorp logo and knew she was getting powers.

She first realized she got organic webbing when she was jokingly doing the hand motion that Spider-Man would due to active his web shooters.

"Okay unintentional but good for me since unlike Tiger I won't need to worry about running out."

Next she tried wall crawling. In an abandoned alleyways, she tried scaling a wall but she couldn't because her hands weren't sticking.

"Why can't I climb it,...hmmm maybe..."

That day she wore gloves and so she took one off and was able to stick. She then took the other glove off started climbing. But her feet weren't sticking either so she took of her shoes and was now barefoot as the the sole's of her feet stick to the wall

"It's okay for heroes to be barefoot right?, I mean Hulk rips his shoes after transforming and Namor can't due to his ankle wings."

Later she started taking notes on her powers, one added bonus she got was being able to shoot organic webs which was more convenient than web shooters but also added a draw back in that her skin needed to make contact with the walls in order for her to stick

"Either Oscorp failed in recreating that particular Spider or wanted to try a new combination."

All being said she first tested her powers during a warm night so that no one could make her out.

"Woooohoooo, I see why Tiger gets a rush. It feels much different when I'm the one swinging."

While swinging she saw a little boy get chased by ugly muggers.

"I didn't think people could go that low."

She soon followed

"Hey kid want to play a game", said a mugger

"Please sir I just want to go home, I lost my mommy and daddy."

"Oh don't worry kid we'll send you home, In pieces."

The mugger grabs a knife and proceeds to rear his arm back and stab the kid.

But he felt the soft yet hard impact of a barefoot hit his head sending him flying into the ground.

The others looked shocked. MJ had arrived wearing a hoodie which covers her face and stood in front of the kid.

"Don't worry I will protect you."

"Why you little..", the others charged at MJ as she was dodging every attack thanks to her getting spider sense.

"This sensation it's all so unreal."

She then started kicking their but as she recently started doing self defense classes.

She was using karate on one as she kicked him in a flurry. Each time his face would be kicked hard by MJ's barefoot.

On another she uses capoeira to flip all over the place to disorientate him then strike.

The others ran but would be webbed up. Confused they thought Spider-Man caught them and MJ even wrote a fake letter claiming it was Spider-Man.

She went back down to the kid and picked him up

"It's okay now I'll take you home."

Using her spider sense she found that the kids parents didn't live to far from them.

She then walked barefoot on the cold cement pavement off the New York sidewalk as she talked with the kid who sat on her shoulders.

"Excuse me Miss", talking to the hooded MJ, "Where are your shoes."

MJ then looked down at her bare feet, "Some people just want to walk with no shoes kid."

"Miss thank you for rescuing me, your the most kindest persons I've ever meet."

Under her hood she blushed a deep red, "Oh...Your welcome."

She soon brought him home as his parent's were crying tears of joy that their son was home.

"Is this what Tiger feels when he saves one single person."

After this trial run MJ felt good and started designing a costume.

But this wouldn't be fancy like her boyfriends or even Iron Mans.

It would be made to represent the rugged nature of downtown New York.

A week later a robbery occurred by crooks happened to a local convenience store, policed dispatched to the scene to stop it.

In the ensuing fire fight, webs reign down encasing the crooks.

The officer's found the origin. It was a female figure with long messy red hair wearing red yellow glass tinted googles, wearing a red tank top with a blue painted spider logo, red shoulder and elbow pads, red and blue fingerless gloves, blue sweat pants and was barefoot.

She was sitting on top of a lamp post where the crooks were hoisted from.

Though we know that it's clearly MJ, everyone else is oblivious, must be like Superman and his glasses

"I thought you guys could use some help", said MJ

"A spider girl?" a cop said

"I'm pretty sure that names taken but yes I am a spider hero like Spider-Man and will be here in his absence."

"But what she we call you?"

"How about... Femme Arachnid."

She then started swinging away from the scene as the reinforcements arrived.

Back at home MJ took her goggles and gloves off and rubbed her feet.

"Woo... What a day", she then looks at a photo of her Peter and Aunt May.

"Don't worry Tiger until you come back, I'll protect New York.

The End


End file.
